Skitz?
by Geeeky-fandoms
Summary: Simmons passes away in a tragic accident; Leo is left heartbroken and feeling rather alone. Until, a girl with messy brown hair tries to comfort him. When she finally admits her feelings is she ready to learn the truth?


Skitz?

Simmons passes away in a tragic accident; Leo is left heartbroken and feeling rather alone. Until, a girl with messy brown hair tries to comfort him. When she finally admits her feelings is she ready to learn the truth?

1.

The team stood, not knowing what to do, around Jemma's lifeless body. Tears streamed down Leo's face, unstoppable and continuous. His best friend was gone. Fitz would never be the same ever again. For the first time since he met Jemma, Leo felt awfully alone.

Just seeing the curly haired man made something inside her burn. Skye loved Jemma but was jealous of her importance to Fitz. Watching Fitz being ripped apart, being ruined by the loss of his best friend hurt her physically. She could not comfort him though, not yet, she had to grieve herself first.

Coulson tried not to notice. He tried for a vert long time. It was just obvious. The way she looked at him, obvious love in her eyes. He was genuinely surprised Fitz had not noticed. Then again what if Fitz had noticed and chose not to say anything.

Hunter tried he really tried to work it out. The feeling he felt when he saw Jemma's body he could not describe it because what he thought it was was disgusting. It was sick and Hunter could not allow himself to believe that he was feeling it, and if he was, why was he feeling it?

The team were in silence, even May seemed upset. No one moved, the was no sound except for the breathing, even Fitz's sobs were silent. No one knew what to do, everyone was still processing the death of their teammate and friend, or in Fitz's case world. For Skye everything seemed to be falling into place.

*********two weeks pass ***********

Fitz did not know what to do with himself. He was lost. Everything around him was falling to pieces and nothing he could do would stop it. He yelled but nobody heard him. He writhed but nobody saw. He begged for help but nobody realized he needed it.

Skye knew she had to talk to him. She knew she could. But could she really, this soon after Jemma. It was impossible to decide. One thing she knew was she loved Fitz.

Coulson saw, they needed help. The whole team did, for different reasons but they all needed help. What they needed was Jemma but he could not give them that. He would have to do the best he could and allow them to help each other.

Hunter felt it everyday. Relief, relief that Jemma had died, the sense that it was his chance. It felt wrong but right. He could not stop feeling other wanted to stop feeling it. More than anything he wished he could place why the feeling actually happened. God how he wished he knew. But he did know. He knew exactly why the feeling was there. More importantly he knew what the feeling was a part of. It was love.

******** two days later ************

Fitz was trying to work for the first time since Jemma's death. It was hard, he could not remember working without Jemma and did not know if he would be of any use to the team.

Skye knew he was not working or looking his best but to her he looked as amazing as always. She could not help but admire the way his curly hair occasionally dropped into his eyes and he was forced to subtly brush it away, but obviously not subtly enough for Skye not to notice. The look in his eyes when he was concentrating that made her heart do flips in her chest. She was petrified of her feelings but knew they were right and true. She had no clue how she would ever break it to Fitz. Coulson was proud. He was prod if Skye for not taking advantage of Fitz when he was in a bad way. He was proud if Fitz for trying to start working again. However, he was worried. Something was up with Hunter but could not put his finger on it.

Hunter was terrified. He did not know why he was feeling the way he was, but god was he feeling it. It happened every time they saw each other or spoke. Every time the name was mentioned. Love. He felt love and that was probably not good.

May saw everything. She did not speak and told no one what he saw but chuckled lightly to herself. She saw that Coulson could not help. She saw the way Skye felt towards Fitz. But, most importantly, she knew, much to Bobbie's dismay, who Hunter was swooning over. She could not wait to see how this would pan ou

 **A/N SO THIS IS MY FIRST AOS FANFIC I AM HAPPY WITH THE WAY IT'S TURNED OUT SO FAR AND DECIDED TO SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD. I AM TAKING A PLUNGE SO ANY ADVICE IS GREATLY WELCOMED. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME**.


End file.
